Faction University
by DetectiveNecro
Summary: The new girl, Ezra Campbell has just joined Faction University, she is assigned to Dauntless but is extremely anxious to start school, leaving her high school with almost straight A's her education is fine, but she has problems making friends, but with our favourite divergent characters about, why not start with them! Romance to come - I will take suggestions on pairings!
1. The New Girl

**Before anyone says anything, yes, I know I'm the worst person in the world! I haven't written in ages and I'm really sorry, but I have been caught up in a lot of homework and tests to prepare for... Anyway along with my other Skulduggery Pleasant series' I have decided to make a Divergent story! I hope you enjoy and pleasseeeee review!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY DIVERGENT CHARACTERS, HOWEVER THE STORY LINE AND IDEAS ARE ALL MINE INCLUDING THE CHARACTER 'EZRA CAMPBELL.'**

Ezra's POV

I take in a deep shuddering breath as I look at the entrance to my new university, stampedes of students swarm the different buildings – just what I need to make me even less confident! If you haven't already guessed, I'm really bad at socializing – there's something about talking to new people that makes me want to curl up into a ball and go home but, that is not an option here for I will be practically living here for god knows how long! Anyway, hello, my name is Ezra Campbell, I am 21 years old and I am from Britain. Slowly, I take a weak step out of my car, it's a black ferrari. Bought it when I was 16 and it's been with me ever since, you see my family was extremely rich and I have over 100 million in my bank, I don't let it get to my head but I know it's there if I ever need it. ' _Come on Ez, you can do this.'_ I nod to myself and close my car door, immediately all eyes are on me – well, all the boys eyes... Apparently, I'm the most 'beautiful person alive' , or 'the perfect woman for any man.' I don't get it, black hair and brown eyes are nothing out of the ordinary.

I look up and notice that while some of the boys are looking at my face, the others are looking at my body, I look down with a blush and notice the bralette style crop top that I'm wearing, it's simple black and comes quite a bit before my belly button. I hear multiple wolf whistles aimed at me but I choose to ignore them, after all was it ever a crime to express to a girl how pretty she is? I must admit I like to keep healthy and in shape - I try to hit the gym at least 4 times a week, less if I'm busy but I could stay there for hours on end and not get enough of a workout – my body is toned because of this and I have very faint traces of a four pack on my body which is on full display by the way because of this god damn top! I don't dress like this on purpose, only because it's bloody 32 degrees! (If you live in Britain and know how cold the weather is, when you get days like this, you take every opportunity you can to show a bit of skin and get a tan!) The only thing I'm hoping to do is at least make a friend and get good grades on all my subjects - I still don't know what I'm going to do with my life and the thought is scaring me that I'll have no job, no life and I'll be alone until I die (slightly morbid but whatever), I aim to work hard - I left high school with straight A's in everything except from law – it was only because the teacher didn't like me (that idiot!)

I swung my suitcase behind me and start walking down the school to the dauntless block – yes, I am dauntless can't say I was surprised, everybody knew I was going to be since I like fighting, and apparently if you like fighting, you're in dauntless, but it's not like I go around looking for trouble, I only do it to defend myself and other friends or family members that might need it, it has proven a useful skill in the past...

I walk into the building and see a huge desk that stretches its way around one corner of the room labelled OFFICE. I stride over and wait for someone to talk to me, suddenly a woman stands up from behind the desk and greets me.

"Hello, how may I help?" The woman says.

"I'm new here, my name's Ezra Campbell." I say politely and shake her hand.

"Welcome to dauntless, my name is Tori, I'm just gonna go find your timetable and I'll be back." She said with a small smile that I returned.

I took this time to look around the place, it had to be said that it was a magnificent place, it all looked very cool and I grinned to myself, I was sure as hell nervous, only about other people, nothing else bothered me, nothing else mattered. I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat to get my attention. I looked up to see it was Tori, her arm extended, with my timetable in her hand, I took it from her quickly and said thanks, before pulling out my phone and checking my texts. I took a swift look at my contacts, and my finger hovered over my mum and dad's numbers, they are dead now, they were murdered when I was 6, I was too young to have remembered them but I was able to recover some photos from our loft and I keep them with me everywhere. I started striding forward still my eyes on my phone, I wasn't looking where I was going and accidentally bumped into someone my head immediately snapped up and i shoved my phone in the pocket of my shorts that were too damn short – they came just a few inches below my butt – boys would usually argue that it looked sexy considering i have good long legs, but my attention wasn't on my shorts but the boy who I just pushed into.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me with an amazing smile, he was not a lot taller than me considering I'm 5ft 8 but I felt like I was the smallest person in the world under his gaze.

"It's okay, it was my fault." He answered, looking straight into my chocolate brown eyes through his brown ones.

"I'm sorry I just wasn't looking and-"

He started chuckling so I stopped talking, "It's okay seriously! Hang on, are you new here?" He asked offering me his hand, I shook it before glancing behind him where a group of people were watching us.

I raised my eyebrow, "Are they your friends or.."

He looked behind him, secretly glared at them and mouthed 'go away!' Then he turned back towards me and said, "Yeah, they're just messing around as usual, my name's Zeke, what's yours?"

"I'm Ezra, Ezra Campbell nice to meet you."

He grinned and she flashed a perfect smile back that melted his heart of how cute she was, "Beautiful name for a beautiful woman, I must say!"

"Thanks, ummm I think they want me to go over there."

Zeke turned around and glared at all of them, he had in actual fact pretended to not see where he was going so he would bump into Ezra and start having a conversation – he saw her as soon as she walked in – all the boys did (Zeke, Uriah, and even Four showed an interest towards her, not Will though as he is with Christina.) So it was only a matter of seconds before Zeke came darting over there before his friends could and now they were trying to ruin his conversation by bringing them both back to the group so the boys could flirt with her.

Zeke tried to stop them from beckoning them over but it didn't work, he turned back to Ezra and with a bright smile said that they should go over...


	2. Making Friends And That Tv Show

**Okay, so I am overloaded with ideas and decided to write another chapter – hope you enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FROM CHARACTER EZRA CAMPBELL AND THE PLOT WHICH ARE MY IDEAS.**

Ezra's POV

"Let's go over to them." Zeke said and liked his arm with mine, I looked down at our arms and blushed quickly before the redness leaving my cheeks, I turned my head to look at Zeke, he had a look of annoyance on his face whilst he was looking at his friends, I looked at the group and saw they were grinning at them, probably because the handsome stranger I had met a minute ago, was already linking arms with me. Butterflies swirled around my stomach as we finally stopped in front of the group, I quickly scanned all of their faces, there were four of them in total, not including Zeke. I stood there my brain making impressions of each of them, after all, it takes a human less than a minute to make first impressions – but to make one for each of them took me less than 5 seconds before I said my first words toward them.

"Hi, nice to meet you, my name is Ezra Campbell." I said introducing myself, the girl spoke next, she had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes like mine, but her hair was shorter and she was overall shorter than me.

She had a huge smile plastered onto her face, "Welcome to faction university Ezra, I'm Christina," she started still with that huge smile, "That's Will my boyfriend," she said pointing to a tall boy with dark hair and dark eyes he smiled at her and I smiled back just to be polite, then she pointed at another boy standing behind her, "That's Uriah," he had blonde hair and greenish eyes – he grinned cheekily at me, he was definitely a flirt, "Uriah is Zeke's younger brother," Zeke smirked at this and Uriah glared, "And this is Four." Christina finished, indicating to a boy with amazing blue eyes and brown hair, he acknowledged me with a nod and a small smile. "Don't mind him, he's not very good at socializing." Christina explained.

"That makes two of us." I muttered so quietly it was unintelligible, but Four seemed to have heard it as his smile widened.

Suddenly Christina started to get extremely excited, "Oh my god! I'm so excited!" I raised an eyebrow and everyone laughed, Christina rolled her eyes, "Come on, Ezzy! It's breakfast!"

"Ezzy!?" I exclaimed. Christina shrugged.

"Just follow us." She said with a smile, suddenly I grinned.

"Okay Chrissy!" Everyone laughed at this but 'chrissy' glared.

Christina grabbed her by the arm and ran towards the 'cafeteria' I barely had enough time to cling onto my suitcase before I had to run as she was pulling my arm. I turned around quickly to Zeke and the boys and mouthed 'help me' to which Zeke and Uriah laughed and shook their heads. I turned back around and collected some food, whatever looked good really and then followed Christina to an empty table, to which the boys joined us on, I sat next to Chris, with Zeke next to me and Uriah next to him, and Four sitting opposite me, with Will next to him. That's when I realized their suitcases, a look of confusion flashed across my face and Christina explained it to me.

"It's the start of a new year, so everyone is moving, we have to get into groups as we're getting apartments this year! By the way you're in our group now! It works out perfectly since you have to have at least six people in your group, otherwise there would not be enough apartments for the whole year, plus I can't cope with these lot by myself." She said whilst motioning to the boys who grinned back.

I giggled quickly before turning my attention to my food, I had picked up a burger and salad, salad which filled up more than half of my plate – but I like salad so that's okay.

"Now it's time for Chris's question time!" Christina announced, my face was puzzled and I was so completely confused.

"This is basically where she questions you to death about your likes and dislikes and what you get up to." Four answered grinning. I sighed in exasperation before turning to Chris.

"Let's begin. Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate." I answered smiling.

"Pink or light pink?"

"Neither." The boys laughed at my answer, "I don't like pink and since you've practically said pink or pink there is barely any resulting difference between the two meaning the only other answer that could be considered would be neither, as I said." I finished my salad by the time I had stopped talking and I noticed everyone was silent.

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't belong in Erudite?" Said Will, everyone else nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment since you're implying that I'm smart but no, apparently I'm in dauntless because I like fighting, oh yeah that reminds me, where's the gym?" Uriah, Zeke and Four grinned at each other, knowing that they were going to have fun having Ezra about, Will had a look of shock on his face and his mouth represented an 'o' whilst Chris slung her arm around my shoulders, "We're going to enjoy having you around." She said.

"Will, you look like a fish." I stated as I quickly bought my phone out and took a picture of him, I have an iphone 7 so the picture came out super clear, I showed Chris and she burst into hysterics, he truly did look like a fish. I quickly exchanged numbers with everyone and opened a group chat on Whatsapp so everyone could join, I immediately sent the picture of Will to the chat and everyone was crying with laughter, except from Will of course, who sat with his head hung in shame.

Once everyone had finished their breakfast we went back to the office to get our group a key to our apartment, Tori handed it to me which I took with a quick thanks but immediately passed the key to Zeke before I lost it. They all stopped outside the door to their apartment, number 22.

General POV

Ezra indistinctly remembered a TV show that she would watch where they also lived at number 22 it was on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't remember it. A look of frustration was plastered on her face and everyone noticed it.

"Uhhh, are you all right?" Asked Uriah, curiosity getting the better of him, Ezra shook her head.

"I'm just trying to remember a TV show I used to watch, I don't really know why only because they also lived at number 22." She could see everyone's face change to frustration like hers as they all tried to remember this mysterious TV show.

"It's British so I don't think any of you would know it." Everyone in the group except her was American, until Christina spoke up and said, "Four's British!" Ezra swiveled round to him and grinned, "Don't you know that TV show with those two detectives... you know?"

"Wait." Said Four, "ummmmm..."

"SHERLOCK!" They both shouted out, they grinned in accomplishment and high fived. They turned around to see the rest of the group looking at them weirdly.

"What?" Ezra and Four said in unison, then they looked at each other and shrugged.


	3. Apartment and sparks

**Hello Readers! Remember to review and possibly give me ways to improve my story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR EZRA CAMPBELL AND THE PLOT WHICH ARE MY IDEAS!**

 **Without further ado, chapter 3...**

General POV

As the gang stood outside their new apartment, Zeke unlocked the door and pushed it open by a fraction - not enough so anyone could see inside - and turned to his friends.

"I just want to say my dear friends," he started in a dramatic voice, "that I am shotgunning the best bedroom first-" Before he could say anything else, Ezra barged in took the key from Zeke and locked everyone else outside.

"What were you gonna say Zeke? Something about shotgunning the best bedroom?" She said bursting into hysterics. Everyone apart from Zeke was grinning. Zeke knocked on the door.

"Let me innnnnnnnnn!" He screeched, everyone heard how girl like he sounded and they burst out laughing, Zeke went bright red and walked to the back of the group and crossed his arms.

"Hey Ez! Wanna be roomies?" Christina yelled, Will pretended to look offended since his girlfriend didn't want to room with him but smiled since they were probably going to be doing 'girl stuff' that he certainly didn't want to be a part of.

"Sure, one sec just gonna shotgun our room, k?" She yelled back as they heard her footsteps walk away from the door.

Christina grinned, "Sorry about that boys, but looks like we're going to get the best bedroom." She said with a smirk.

"You're only getting the best room because of Ezra!" Four shot back with a grin.

"And you're only giving her all of the credit because you like her!" Christina replied with a smirk.

The rest of the gang just went "ooooooooooo" as Four and Chris carried on their argument.

"I don't like her." Four muttered going red.

"Dude, if we're not right in thinking that you like her then I don't know what is!" Replied Will.

Four sighed, he wasn't going to be able to keep this from them for very long, "Fine." He said.

Uriah nodded, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Four put 'the finger' up to him and they suddenly heard a gasp come from the apartment. Christina grinned.

"She's found our room, looks like you guys are going to have to dream about it!"

They, heard the door creak open as the key was turned in the lock, and an awe-struck Ezra appeared, it looked pretty ordinary from the angle the rest of the gang saw but they found out that it certainly wasn't as Ezra showed them to her and Chris's new room. Chris's mouth hung open as she high-fived Ezra.

There was one king sized bed in the middle of the room, it had a black head-board and royal blue sheets that reminded them of the sea, there were over 15 pillows around their bed to make it look more inviting that were all plump and soft with a navy blue colour, there were two black glass cabinets on either side of the bed that had lamps on and lit up to different colours as you walked past them, there was an en-suite bathroom that was almost as big as their actual bedroom, it was mostly made from a grey marble and had a chandelier on the ceiling, it was an extravagant, polished room but even that wasn't the best thing about the room, next to the bed instead of another wall, it was replaced by a huge window, overlooking the city – you could see a view of the beach and the sea that reminded Ezra oh so much of Four's gorgeous eyes. To top it all off, the walls were a calming lavender colour whilst the soft carpet was black and white.

"Like our room boys?" Ezra said winking at them, and jumping side to side. Zeke walked up to her and picked her up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder, he started spinning around and yelling his head off.

"This could've been MY room!" He whined, she giggled with glee.

"Put me down! It's so dizzy!" But this only made Zeke want to carry on and he started going faster, figuring that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, Ezra brought her knee into his chest and did a front flip over his shoulder, landing perfectly on two feet and smirking. Chris started clapping with the others whilst Zeke tried to recover from the shock.

"Sorry Zeke!" Ezra apologized.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't even hurt him." Uriah replied.

"That was well deserved though." Will said to Zeke whilst grinning.

"Anyway, what're we gonna do? Today, I mean we have this week off since it's the start of the year!" She said with an ear to ear smile. Suddenly, that smile turned into a grin as she got an idea, she gasped and looked at Ezra.

Ezra raised an eyebrow, "We are going shopping!" She exclaimed in obvious excitement. Immediately, Ezra sat down and shook her head.

"I'm not going shopping! Plus you won't be able to make me." She said smirking with her arms crossed. Chris grabbed hold of her leg just above her combat boots and started dragging her out. Ezra slid across the floor and hissed as she got a burn from the carpet.

"You gave me carpet burn you psychopath!" Knowing that Chris wasn't going to let go, Ezra got up on one leg as Chris had her other leg and hopped to the other side of the room next to Four.

"Let go of my leg – you aren't taking me anywhere!" But Chris just grinned and pulled harder so Ezra grabbed onto the only thing she could – Four, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he immediately put his arms around her waist – since she had a short crop top on, he was touching her bare skin which made his legs go weak.

"HELP MEEEEE!" She screeched, he grinned and put a firmer grip on her hips and picked her up bridal style, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank You! My savior!" She said jokingly, smirking at Chris who had a pout on her face, Ezra realized she was still in Four's arms, but she didn't mind, she didn't mind at all, after all, what's wrong with a handsome boy carrying you once in a while?


End file.
